


Status Update

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie discovers the power of Facebook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status Update

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared for the fan_flashworks 'Technology' challenge.

Coming home, Neal wasn't surprised to find Mozzie sitting by his kitchen table, next to an open bottle of wine. Neal's kitchen table, that is, and Neal's wine, of course. But he was surprised to find Mozzie typing away on his laptop. "Hey."  
  
Mozzie barely spared him a glance. "Hey."  
  
And.. that was it. Neal shook his head. On his way to get himself a glass too, he glanced over his friend's shoulder, and came to a halt. "Facebook? Seriously?"  
  
"Do you realize how much information people are willing to share with their online friends? And with their friends' friends?"  
  
"And with their friends' friends' friends?" Neal could see where this was going.  
  
"Exactly! This is way better than driving around in a taxi."  
  
"Let your fingers do the walking," Neal muttered under his breath. He took a seat, filled his glass and leaned back in his chair to observe Moz. He wasn't used to Mozzie ignoring him like this.  
  
After a few moments, Mozzie stopped to flex his fingers. "Oh, listen to this, 'Going on vacation for two weeks, anybody want to babysit my cats?'"  Mozzie grinned to himself.  "This I like."  
  
Neal shook his head. "I don't think Percy will approve."  
  
Mozzie was too busy typing to look up. "Oh, but he will. It's for a good cause."  
  
"Does this mean you won't be crashing here anymore?"  
  
"Ha!"  
  
Well, he tried. "You do realize Facebook doesn't believe in privacy, right?"  
  
Mozzie waved that off, "As if I'd use my real name."  
  
Of course.  
  
"And I'm logged on through five proxies.  They'll never find me."  
  
"And you have friends on this thing?" Neal didn't bother hiding his disbelief.  
  
"Two fifteen and counting," Mozzie answered proudly. "People are so trusting online, it's unbelievable."  
  
Neal sighed and sipped his wine.  Conning in cyberspace simply didn't have the same appeal.  He just hoped Mozzie would also get to that conclusion.  Soon.


End file.
